Historia de un taxista
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: Kakashi manejaba su taxi en una aburrida noche de verano, pero su aburrida noche dió un vuelco inesperado. /UA/One.Shot


_**¡Hola! No me maten por favor... Se que debería estar continuando mi otra historia, pero esta idea me viene en la mente desde hace varios días, y hasta que no me la saqué completamente no pude seguir con nada más... Vale, vale, subiré el próximo capitulo pronto. **_

_**Mientras, disfruten este One-Shot inspirado en una canción de Ricardo Arjona; Historia de un taxi (Escúchenla es buenísima) Obviamente con un poquito de perversión que no puede faltar en mi mente ;)**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama me pertenece.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Eran las diez de la noche y piloteaba mi nave, era mi carro un wolsvaguen del año '68... Fue un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje, en general aburrido y acalorado para ser tan tarde, pero supongo que no me debería sorprender estando en pleno verano.

Pronto, las lentejuelas de un traje llamaron mi atención y me hicieron la parada. Era una pelirosa hermosa, llevaba minifalda y un escote en su espalda que daba justo a la gloria... Su espectacular cuerpo dejaría inconsciente a más de uno.

Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla corriendo su maquillaje un poco, mientras que el retrovisor decía ve que pantorrillas, sin poder evitarlo enfoque mejor la vista y la detalle a fondo. Su aroma impactó de lleno en mi nariz, una mezcla entre cerezos y canela...

Eran las diez y cuarenta, zigzagueaba en reforma

-Me llamo Sakura- mientras cruzaba la pierna.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, soy Kakashi-

Sacó un cigarro algo extraño, de esos que te dan risa, le ofrecí fuego de prisa y me temblaba la mano... Solo me sonrió de forma sexi mientras volvía mi vista al frente.

-¿Por quien lloras, Sakura?- le pregunte a la par que ajustaba mi retrovisor para mirarla a los ojos.

-Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme- contestó amargamente.

Pensé durante un momento lo que le respondería a esa mujer sentada en la parte trasera de mi auto.

-No caigas por amores, mejor levántate- sonreí -Cuenta con un servidor si lo que quieres es vengarte-

Me miro a través del espejo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

_**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista contrayendo una herida?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?**_

-Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha... Es de clase muy sencilla, lo se por su facha- me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado, yo estaba idiotizado con el espejo empañado.

-Entonces, ¿Es ciego?-

-¿Ciego?- repitió extrañada -No, ¿Por que lo dices?-

-Teniéndote a ti en mis brazos olvidaría a mi mujer, mi casa y hasta mi nombre- dije sonriendo de manera seductora.

Ella rio por lo bajo y dirigió su vista hacia afuera, el aire que entraba por la ventana revolvía inquieto su cabello y golpeaba suavemente su cara. Al parecer estaba pensando, poco tiempo después escuche un suspiro que provenía de ella.

-Dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa- me miro directamente a los ojos -Después de un par de tequilas... Veremos que es lo que pasa-

Al llegar entramos a la sala, me recosté en el sofá mientras ella se fue a la cocina. Al poco tiempo llego con la botella en su mano derecha y dos pequeñas copas en la izquierda.

-Bien- dijo luego de llenar las dos copas y entregarme una -Brindemos por las infidelidades y por lo que sea que esto conlleve-

No pude evitar sonreír y mirarle a esos ojos jades que me hipnotizan, chocamos las copas y bebimos el líquido.

Poco después de ese primer trago, estábamos como dos amantes que llevan largo tiempo sin verse... Ella estaba sobre mí a horcajadas mientras me besaba frenéticamente introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, la cual acepté gustoso y devolví el beso con igual intensidad.

Su boca era dulce y su aroma me tenía mareado.

La ropa se hacia estorbosa y las caricias se estaban haciendo mas presentes entre los dos. Deje de besar sus labios y pase a su cuello suavemente, succionando y besando esa nívea piel que me traía loco, ella soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer y yo comenzaba a reaccionar ante estos.

Sin mucha dificultad, retire su mini-vestido negro y la coloque otra vez sobre mis piernas, besando nuevamente su cuello y bajando un poco más hasta su clavícula. Pose mis manos en su pequeña cintura y lentamente fui subiendo por su espalda hasta encontrarme el broche del sostén negro que traía puesto. Ella se dejo quitar la prenda mientras me quitaba la playera, quedando a su vista mi musculado torso que recorría con las yemas de sus dedos suavemente.

La abrace, y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer nuestros torsos desnudos... Sakura se movía sensualmente sobre mí, implorando que nos hiciéramos uno. Baje mi cara hasta su seno derecho y comencé a chupar su pezón como si se me fuera la vida en ello y con la otra mano acariciaba su otro seno mientras escuchaba sus gemidos un poco mas altos.

La solté por un momento y me levanté, desabroché mis pantalones y quede solamente en bóxers, la recosté en el sofá quedando yo sobre ella y la bese nuevamente con pasión... Ella movía sus caderas rozando nuestros sexos y ambos ahogábamos gemidos en la boca del otro. Una de mis manos se posó en su cintura y la otra fue bajando hasta su centro.

-Kakashi...- fue lo que dijo al presionar su punto débil sobre la tela de su braga negra que hacía juego con el sujetador.

Comencé a sacársela lentamente, haciendo gala del poco autocontrol que aún estaba presente en mí mientras sentía sus manos viajar sobre mi pecho, mi abdomen y llegar a la elástica del bóxer. Volvimos a besarnos y ella introdujo su mano dentro de la única prenda que quedaba sobre mí... Solté un gruñido al sentirla acariciar mi pene tan suavemente y a la vez tan apasionada.

Bajo mis bóxers completamente y se removió debajo de mí, friccionando nuestras caderas y por ende frotando nuestros sexos. Ambos gemimos y nos miramos a los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Entre en ella de un solo embiste, a lo que soltó un grito de placer y un gemido ronco por mi parte, es tan estrecha y húmeda que creí que me volvería loco. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y pasionales para disfrutar un poco el momento tan mágico, pero poco a poco fueron remplazadas por unas mas rápidas y salvajes que se convirtieron en nuestra perdición.

-Más... Más rá-pido- decía entre jadeos Sakura, yo obedecí, supe que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y yo también, pero por alguna razón quise que ella llegara primero por lo que deslicé una mano hasta nuestra unión y acaricie suavemente su botoncito...

-¡Ah! Kakashi... pa-para...- gimió.

-No- dije simplemente -Déjame ver como te corres para mí, Sakura- susurré a su oído entrecortado por el esfuerzo y la excitación.

Sentí el pequeño cuerpo debajo de mi convulsionarse y las paredes internas de Sakura aprisionar mi miembro antes de llegar yo mismo al orgasmo y llenarla de mi esencia, soltando un ultimo grito de placer que se ahogo en nuestros labios con un beso.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así, recuperando la respiración normal y controlando nuestro pulso, salí de su interior con un último gemido y cambiamos de lugar, ahora yo estaba recostado sobre el sofá con Sakura acostada sobre mí.

-Eso fue...- susurró mientras me abrazaba

-Increíble- termine su frase y le devolví el abrazo.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a vestirnos, con una gran sonrisa en nuestro rostro y lanzándonos miradas fugaces.

-No te sientas tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo... Mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo - le dije sentándome de nuevo en el sofá y detallando bien su enorme casa -Como se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales, tú sufres en tu mansión, yo sufro en la barriada-

-Vente conmigo que sepa no estoy sola- se hizo en el pelo una cola, fuimos al bar donde estaba.

Entramos precisamente el hombre abrazaba una chica... Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica...

...Era mi mujer...

_**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde aquella noche hace tres meses ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar.

Y la chica pelirosa para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo lugar.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Acepto críticas jeje, necesito saber en que mejorar y en que estoy bien.**_

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Un abrazote para todas las que leyeron hasta el final (xD)_**


End file.
